


all or nothing

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, angsty, lots of sweet love, reader cleans steve up, steve wins a fight!, stranger things fic, there's a fight and some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Steve has to teach Billy a lesson when it comes to messing with his girl.





	all or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!!! x

It was early afternoon when Steve got done with his shift at Scoops. You had taken advantage of his morning shift and decided to spend some time at the new pool, free from the kids, so Steve was on his way to pick you up. 

As you packed up your towel and bag, you could feel someone was watching you from across the way. When you glanced up, it was none other than Billy. 

He smirked at you as you met his gaze, his hand twirling with the lanyard of his lifeguard whistle. Placing the whistle between his lips, he blew hard on it, making you jump just a little before hearing him yell, “No running, _lard-ass_! No running on my watch! I gotta warn you again, and you’re banned for life.”

Shaking your head as Billy continued to yell at the poor kid, you swung your bag over your shoulder and headed for the exit. Seeing that Steve had yet to pull into the parking lot, you leaned against the wired fence surrounding the pool, dropping your bag to your feet. 

Next thing you know, the fence is shaking, and you’re met with Billy’s fierce gaze boring into you.

“Where ya headed, sweetheart?” He whispered, his whistle dangling off the corner of his mouth. 

“Home, Billy,” You responded, silently wishing Steve would hurry the hell up.

This wasn’t the first - and unfortunately not the last - time Billy had approached you with questionable intentions. There was many a time at Hawkins High over the past year where Billy would wait for you at your locker, whistle as he passed you in the hall, or flirt with you right in front of Steve. You knew he was doing it to piss him off, but you never understood why he got such a kick out of it. 

“Is that pretty boy pickin’ ya up? Y’know I could give you a ride home, princess. All you gotta do is ask,” You could feel his hot breath on your neck, and shifted shakily as you felt him move in. 

“Steve’ll be here any minute so no, thank you,” You said nervously, your cheeks hot with anxiety.

“You sure? You know I wouldn’t mind taking that pretty little-”

“Hargrove!” 

You sighed in relief as you saw Steve making his way over to you, anger spread across his face. 

“Harrington,” Billy said coolly, making no move to step away from you. In a taunt, he placed his hand on your bare shoulder, slowly toying with the strap of your swimsuit. 

Steve’s face was turning redder by the second, and you didn’t know what to do to stop him from doing something bad.

“Take your hand off her,”

“And why would I do that, Harrington?” Billy pulled you into his chest, and you yelped at the tightening grip on your arm.

Steve’s anger had reached its tipping point, and there was nothing to hold him back now.

You didn’t even see it coming, but it was too late to stop it. 

Steve had grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Billy, while his fist made first contact with Billy’s jaw. He staggered back, and you stood behind Steve, your hand on his arm to hold him back as you watched. 

“I hope there’s more where that came from, Harrington,” Billy muttered as he stood up straight and went right at Steve. You fell back against the hood of a car as Billy punched Steve in the eye, and then again in the nose, not stopping until he finally knocked him to the ground. You tried to stand between them, but it was no use. You never had a chance.

Billy pushed you to the side, causing you to fall on the hard pavement, scraping up your right arm. Steve grunted when he saw you lying on the ground, and managed to pick himself up. He lunged at Billy, only to end up running into the pool’s fence.

Billy laughed, grabbing a handful of Steve’s hair as he pushed him against the metal wires.

“You really think you’re tough, huh pretty boy?” Steve grunted in response, and stomped his foot over Billy’s to distract him just long enough. As Billy stepped back, Steve elbowed him in the stomach, and turned around in the nick of time to take his knee to Billy’s face as he cowered down. 

Billy fell to the floor, one hand on his stomach, the other covering his face. 

Steve ran over to you, and helped you up, ignoring the drips of blood falling from his face.

“Let’s get you home,” he whispered, slowly throwing your arm over his shoulder as he helped you walk to his car.

* * *

Practically limping the whole way there, Steve managed to make it to your front door before collapsing on you. As you helped him up, you couldn’t help but notice the small cuts and bruises littering his face. His lip was practically split, a few stray blood drops on his chin. He smiled weakly when he locked eyes with you, and you couldn’t help but smile back, even when your heart hurt seeing him like this.

“C’mere,” You whispered as you gently raised his arm, and draped it over your shoulder. You helped him inside, kicking the door shut as you led him to the living room, easing him down onto the couch. “I’ll be right back, Steve.” He tried to argue with you, pointing at your arm as he opened his mouth to say something. You shook your head before he could say a word, and he doesn’t say anything; his eyes were shut tight, groaning quietly as you rushed upstairs, right for the bathroom.

You looked around, panic coursing through your veins as you rummaged through the medicine cabinet. You fumbled over the light switch as you spot the first aid kit sitting on the counter below. Grabbing it, you headed downstairs, and to the kitchen. You grabbed a few ice packs from the freezer, and a roll of paper towels from the counter. Heading back to the living room, you saw Steve was still on the couch, one of his legs hanging off the edge.

Sitting down next to him, you wrapped an ice pack loosely in a paper towel, and pressed it gently on the swelling around his mouth. Steve flinched, opening his eyes to see you dousing some cotton balls in rubbing alcohol.

“This is gonna sting, Steve, okay?” You mumbled, showing him the cotton ball. He nodded, closing his eyes once more. You winced as you began to gingerly drag the soft material across his cuts. He grimaced at the sting, but managed to stay calm as you cleaned up the rest of his face.

Once you finished, you helped Steve sit up, keeping his arm around your shoulder as you sat there in silence. You examined his hands, brushing your fingers over the purple bruises marking up his soft skin. 

“Thank… thank you, Y/N. You didn’t have… you didn’t have to do this, you know?” Steve’s voice was soft; his jaw was hurting like a bitch, but he wouldn’t admit to the pain, even when you could tell from the way he winced with every word he spoke. You smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

“You gonna tell me why we always end up like this?” Your voice was mellow, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little when he saw your growing smile. He felt a sharp pain in his jaw, but surprisingly, it wasn’t not too hard to ignore when he had you at his side.

“I had to… stand up to Billy, y’know? I had to do something, I couldn’t let him treat you like that… Not again," Steve blushed at his words, dropping his head to your shoulder as you giggled, absentmindedly stroking his thigh.

“How sweet of you, baby,” You cooed, smiling when Steve looked up at you.

“How’s my face look?” He asked quietly, dropping his gaze when you tilted your head to the side, taking in the state of his bruises.

“I’m sure Billy looks way worse. You really did a number on him this time, Steve,” He grinned at your words 

“Do I get some kind of reward for my strength and badass-ness?” He said in a serious voice, batting his eyelashes at you. 

You rolled your eyes and leaned in, gently pressing your lips against his. You both forget the fact that his lip is almost split, and Steve kissed you back, the arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to you. He smiled, bringing his hand to your waist as his tongue swiped along your bottom lip, quickly slipping past when you parted your lips just enough. 

Before you got too caught up in the moment, you pulled away, placing gentle kisses all over Steve’s hurt face. He managed to kiss you once more, groaning when you pulled away and squeezed the top of his thigh. 

“Must you hurt me like this, princess?” He asked softly, pouting when you grinned and nodded.

“You’ll have to wait ‘til this heals,” You whispered, kissing him chastely. He sighed dramatically, resting his head on your shoulder as you chuckled softly.

“I guess it’s worth the wait, then,” he whispered back, smiling cheekily when you nudged him slightly. “You’ll always be worth it, baby,”

“And you’ll always be my king, Harrington.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated! xoxo


End file.
